


Impossibility Made Possible

by hyuniebun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Falling In Love, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Porn, also alpha jihoon, bc soonyoung's a hooman, human soonyoung, this is terrible and i just want to be done with it, werewolf jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuniebun/pseuds/hyuniebun
Summary: Soonyoung is a human and Jihoon might just be his wolf.(aka the Twitter drabble that ran away from me based on "Ah, that tickles.")





	Impossibility Made Possible

**Author's Note:**

> i don't like this and it needs more work, but i already almost gave up on it and i'm just glad it's somewhat finished (even if it's lacking)

The forest is quiet and yet so full of life. The leaves are rustling, moved to dance by the slight breeze. Birds are chirping somewhere from the tops of the trees and frogs are croacking in the distance, creating a melody. Soonyoung missed the woody scent, the clean earthy smell of the air. Mindful of his steps, not to disturb the chaotic order of nature within this perfect space.

Soonyoung grew up near here, living with his grandparents and helping them run their farm. The forest has always been his safe place, his home away from - and yet so close to - home. Collecting firewood was always his favourite task, getting to scavenge through the underbrush and find all the hidden branches. He had a happy childhood.

It's been years since he's last been here, but his feet still know their way around. So much has changed and yet many parts seem the same, as if they are frozen in time. Soonyoung naturally makes his way to the small spring located deep inside the forest. His memory guides him well and he finds it with barely any struggle.

Soonyoung's breath catches in his throat as soon as he catches sight of the spring, staying hidden behind a tree. A wolf. Judging by the size, Soonyoung is pretty sure it's a male wolf. He knows it's a futile hope, but his brain still wonders if it's one of the wolves from the pack that used to protect the forest. They were forced to leave, the town growing wary of their presence. Soonyoung begged and cried and fought for them, but he was disregarded - just a child.

The wolf's fur is golden-brown, gleaming where a few sun rays break through the treetops and shine on the thick coat. He doesn't remember having seen a wolf like this before, but he barely feels any disappointment - too mesmerised by the wolf's beauty. Soonyoung watches him for a while. The wolf drinks from the spring before lying down on the grass, broad muzzle turning towards the sun. He must be in his territory - too exposed and comfortable to be in an unknown environment.

Maybe there's a new pack living in the forest now, guarding it and the town. The thought makes him excited, hoping he will get to meet them during his stay here. Growing up, his best friend was a wolf - werewolf, to be exact - and Soonyoung still dreams about meeting him again. His grandparents and him were honorary members of the pack, under the protection of the alpha - they were part of his family and he was part of theirs. Missing them is a never-ending state he's found himself in.

Soonyoung is ready to leave the wolf alone, sure his friends are growing impatient. He didn't come back alone, using the pretext of a joint-vacation with his friends to get the courage and return - terrified his blissful childhood memories are all that's left of this place that always seemed so magical to him.

He's about to quietly make his way back when he hears Seokmin's bright laughter and Seungkwan's booming voice. They break through the trees, Seungkwan chasing after Seokmin, followed closely by Wonwoo and Jun. Soonyoung's heart jumps into his throat. The wolf is already fletching his teeth at them, muscles tense and ready to pounce. The noise they created dies down immediately, all four of his friends staring at the wolf with big eyes.

Without thinking Soonyoung runs out of his hiding spot, sliding to a stop between the wolf and his friends. He's turned towards the magnificent creature, holding his hands in the air, showing his palms. "We're sorry. We didn't mean to disturb you." The wolf growls and Soonyoung quickly gets on his knees, bending forward in a submissive bow until his forehead is touching the grass - just like the alpha taught him. Both of his arms are stretched out on the ground in front of him, hands turned palms up.

He hears a small gasp from behind him and then he feels something wet against one of his palms. Soonyoung waits for a moment before he slowly lifts his head, his eyes immediately meet the wolf's. He knows he should look away - another sign of his submission - but the dark irises are mesmerising, flecked with little specks of gold. "Beautiful." The words leave his lips in a breathless whisper and the wolf cocks his head a little, before dragging his tongue over Soonyoung's other palm.

Soonyoung slowly lifts his hand, fingers brushing against the fur of the wolf's neck - it's incredibly soft. When the wolf doesn't stop licking his palm, he grows a little more confident, stroking the smooth coat. After a few moments - heart racing inside his chest - he digs his fingers in more, properly scratching the wolf's neck.

The wolf stops licking his palm and comes closer, pushing his muzzle against Soonyoung's neck and smelling him. Soonyoung doesn't stop his ministrations, using both hands to scratch the wolf's back and sides. There's an incredible warmth radiating off of him and he has to hold himself back from burying his face in the soft fur - musky scent mixed with something sweet intoxicating him. The wolf generously licks his neck and then he moves away.

Soonyoung carefully slides his fingers out of his fur and locks eyes with him again - he can't help himself, smile spreading on his face. The wolf looks at him for a moment longer and then he turns around, trotting away into the forest. Soonyoung stares after him, finding himself in a trance that's only broken when his four friends appear in his line of sight. "You okay there?" Wonwoo offers him a hand, concern evident on his face. He takes it and gets up, dusting off his knees - his heart is still racing.

"I thought we were going to die." Seungkwan elbows Seokmin and he jumps in surprise, rubbing his side with a pout. "What? We clearly disturbed him! Did you see those red eyes?" Soonyoung perks up at that - red eyes, the sign of an alpha. If an alpha already approved of him, he'll surely have no trouble befriending the new pack. Soonyoung throws his arms around his friends - mostly Wonwoo and Seungkwan since he can't reach the others - and squeals a little in happiness.

When he pulls back, his friends have mixed expressions - Wonwoo still looks concerned, Seungkwan's brows are furrowed in confusion, Seokmin is smiling and Jun smirks at him knowingly. Soonyoung throws his head back and laughs, spreading his arms and spinning around. He should've come back sooner.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Soonyoung goes back to the spring every day. His friends don't try to tag along - he explained everything during dinner that day - even though he offered to teach them all they needed to know. He still sometimes forgets that people who grow up in cities barely have contact with wolves, only the human forms, making it impossible to tell who is a werewolf and who isn't. They do express some interest, always asking him questions, but he can sense their hesitation.

It's okay, Soonyoung understands that it's going to take some time for them to wrap their heads around the idea of interacting with a wolf - werewolves aren't a secret, but many people like to act as if they don't exist, forcing them to stay in their human forms if they want to be part of society. People's prejudices never stopped him from expressing his love for wolves, only encouraged him to help advocate for werewolf rights.

Soonyoung meets the wolf every day, he's always waiting for him by the spring. He has yet to see his human form, but he knows that for a wolf living away from human society, it's a big deal to reveal himself. Soonyoung always brings him food - at first just leftovers, but the more time they spend together, the more effort he starts putting into preparing the food. He knows that what he's doing is dangerous, the wolf could easily interpret his actions as a form of courtship - Soonyoung might be a little too unaffected by that prospect.

Even though the wolf can't communicate with him through words, his ramblings never feel like monologues. The wolf will nuzzle him in different ways, lie across his lap, lick his neck, growl a little when Soonyoung teases him - a pleasant shiver runs down Soonyoung's spine every time he growls. He feels so comfortable with the wolf that he often falls asleep, head pillowed on his soft fur. The first time it happens, his friends greet him furiously the next morning when he returns to the small hut they're staying at - worried something might've happened to him. Soonyoung only smiles and reassures them that nothing will happen to him. He's never felt safer than being by the wolf's side.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Over a week passes and Soonyoung still hasn't met any of the other pack members, but he has no intention to ask the wolf about them - something tells him he's alone and that the mention of a pack might only cause him pain. Soonyoung has been working on his friends every day and he's beyond ecstatic when they finally agree to accompany him to meet the wolf - 'his' wolf. He spends a few hours briefing them on the appropriate behaviour and that should anything happen, they have to follow whatever he tells them to do.

Soonyoung is basically skipping the whole way towards the spring, his friends are uncharacteristically quiet - at least for Seokmin and Seungkwan. He stops and turns to them before they reach the spring. "Any last minute questions or concerns?" The silence that follows is weirdly heavy and his friends share a few looks between them, before nodding at each other. Jun clears his throat. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Soonyoung cocks his head a little, he doesn't quite know what to do with the vague question - it doesn't seem to stem from fear.

Wonwoo sighs. "Soon...you...you've been courting each other, right?" Soonyoung splutters a little, heat shooting into his cheeks immediately. He didn't expect them to pick up on it. Before he can say anything, Seungkwan steps forward, patting his arm. "Don't worry, we're not...judging you. We just read up on wolf courtship and we're a little worried we might agitate him by showing up now."

Soonyoung takes a deep breath, willing the embarrassment down, and shakes his head. "It's fine. I asked him if I could bring you along and he agreed." They were swimming in the spring when Soonyoung suddenly asked the wolf if he'd like to meet his friends. The wolf paddled closer to him and Soonyoung held his palms up - left is yes, right is no. There was a moment of hesitance, but then the wolf gently nudged his muzzle against the left palm and Soonyoung immediately started patting him in excitement.

His friends look at each other again, but then Wonwoo slings his arm around him with a smile. "Well...then lead the way." Soonyoung returns to skipping through the forest, as best as he can with his friend's arm weighing down his shoulders. He tries to be subtle about shrugging Wonwoo off right before they arrive at the spring, but he's sure it doesn't go unnoticed by him - Soonyoung just doesn't want the wolf to get the wrong impression.

He's already waiting for them, walking along the spring, back and forth and back and forth. Soonyoung turns to his friends and holds up a hand. "Wait here for a second, please." He doesn't wait for their answer, already starting to approach the wolf. As soon as he's reached him, the wolf stops his nervous pacing and Soonyoung kneels down in front of him, sliding his arms around him and burying his face in the soft fur.

The wolf licks at his neck longer than usually and Soonyoung giggles a little. "Ah, that tickles." He knows the wolf is scent-marking him, even if none of his friends will be able to smell the difference anyway. When he seems satisfied with his work, the wolf moves back and Soonyoung adjusts his position, crossing his legs and letting him lay his head on his lap. He looks over his shoulder and waves at his friends to join them.

They approach slowly, coming to a stop a few metres away and Soonyoung rolls his eyes, motioning once more for them to come closer and patting the grass beside him. "Sit down. We don't bite." Seokmin laughs at his stupid joke and plops down opposite them, bowing his head to the wolf, before meeting his eyes. "I'm Seokmin. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Alpha." Soonyoung groans, but the wolf wags his tail a little in greeting - Soonyoung is surprised by how little dominance he's showing, the wolf must want to impress him.

Jun and Seungkwan sit down on either side of Seokmin, also bowing their heads and introducing themselves. Seungkwan sits the closest to the wolf and his eyes are full of something familiar to Soonyoung - his friend must already be caught by the spell of the wolf as well. Wonwoo remains standing for a moment longer, but then he sits down next to Jun and bows his head as well. "I'm Wonwoo. We...uh...we're sorry for disturbing you back then."

He keeps his head bowed the whole time and Soonyoung feels a surge of pride at how well his friends are following his instructions. The wolf nudges his muzzle against Soonyoung's stomach and he quickly reaches out, patting Wonwoo's head. "You didn't do anything wrong." His friend slowly lifts his head and smiles shyly at the wolf. Soonyoung is incredibly pleased with how things are going so far.

It takes a little while for his friends to get used to the fact that the wolf doesn't participate in their conversation in a conventional human way, always relying on Soonyoung to translate his actions. Everybody seems very at ease and - to Soonyoung at least - it feels like any regular friendship group enjoying their time together. Seungkwan shuffles a little closer to the wolf at one point and Soonyoung can tell he's itching to touch him. "I think Seungkwan would like to pat you."

The wolf looks at him and Soonyoung nods with a smile. He lifts his head from Soonyoung's lap and closes the distance between him and Seungkwan, sitting down in front of him - his tail settles on Soonyoung's thigh. Soonyoung watches as his friend carefully smoothes his hands over the soft coat, testing out different places to scratch the wolf. Wonwoo moves next to Soonyoung, watching the two. "Don't misunderstand, Soon. I...I didn't really get it at first, but seeing you interact with him, it finally makes sense."

Soonyoung turns away from Seungkwan and the wolf to look at Wonwoo - there's a sweet smile on his friend's face and he returns it. Wonwoo decides to sling his arm around him at the exact moment Seungkwan finishes his ministrations. The wolf turns around and growls a little when he sees them, but it immediately turns into a soft whimper, muzzle gently nudging against Soonyoung's knee. Soonyoung slides his fingers into the soft fur behind the wolf's ears and laughs - hoping it will drown out the sound of his racing heart.

He isn't delusional, he knows he isn't a werewolf, but growing up with wolves, he naturally learned to differentiate all the nuisances of each of their growls, whimpers, snarls and howls and the appropriate reactions are ingrained in him. That particular growl was no doubt a sign of possessiveness and the whimper that followed an immediate apology - wolf and human sensibilities combining. Soonyoung leans forward a little, not so subtly offering his neck and the wolf immediately laps at it again.

Wonwoo carefully retracts his arm, but doesn't move away from Soonyoung's side. "Can I...can I pat you, too?" The wolf stops licking his neck and looks at Wonwoo - obviously mustering him for a moment. He doesn't seem to detect a threat and lays his paws on Soonyoung's lap, supporting his head on them. "That's a yes." Wonwoo hesitates for a moment, but then his fingers curl into the fur and he gasps a little. "Incredibly soft, right?" Seungkwan joins them, hands immediately starting to scratch the wolf's back.

The wolf closes his eyes, so Soonyoung lets them continue and chances a glance at his other two friends over Seungkwan's shoulder. Jun and Seokmin have moved closer as well, attentively watching the scene in front of them. He catches Jun's eyes and cocks his head. His friend immediately scrambles up and rushes to his side, slowing his movements when he sits down - mindful not to jostle the wolf, eyes still closed. Soonyoung takes Jun's hand and moves it closer to the wolf's muzzle. "Jun is also here now."

The wolf moves his muzzle closer to the hand and smells it, before dropping his head back onto his paws. He nods at Jun and Wonwoo glides his fingers further down, granting Jun access to scratch the wolf behind his ears. Soonyoung's heart is soaring in his chest, he wishes his friends and him could properly groom the wolf, but this is the closest they can get. Seokmin shuffles closer, one hand joining the others in patting the coat, and the wolf tenses, eyes shooting open. "Hands back!"

His friends comply immediately, scrambling away a little in perfect synchronization - Soonyoung has to suppress a laugh. He lays a palm flat against the underside of the wolf's muzzle, lifting his head slightly and holding his gaze. "Sorry. Seokmin was a little eager." The wolf pushes himself up on Soonyoung's thighs and gently licks his cheek, making him giggle. "Seokmin is really good at playing chase. Right, Minnie?" He looks at Seokmin, his friend's worried frown turning into a bright smile, nodding enthusiastically.

The wolf perks up, turning towards Seokmin with his tail wagging a little, and Soonyoung gives his friend a thumbs up. Seokmin leans forward, going on all fours and keeping his head a little below the wolf's - another thing Soonyoung taught them. "I'm really fast, but please keep in mind that I'm just a human." The wolf wags his tail harder and Soonyoung laughs, nodding at his friend. Seokmin counts down and the wolf runs past him, adjusting his speed when Seokmin breaks into a sprint.

They watch the two for a while, Seokmin is giving it his best shot, but whenever he's close to catching him, the wolf easily escapes his grasp and speeds up. Wonwoo pokes Soonyoung's cheek to get his attention. "Let's join them." He doesn't have to be asked twice, jumping to his feet and running after the wolf, his other three friends following close behind. The area around the spring is filled with laughter and heavy breathing, the wolf joins their noise with a few enthusiastic howls.

Soonyoung is so close to catching him, when he suddenly trips over a small unevenness on the ground. He lands softly, fall broken by the wolf, and Soonyoung scrambles up immediately. "Shit, are you okay?" His hands carefully smooth over the wolf's body, gently pressing his fingers into the parts he landed on. The wolf shakes his hands off and climbs onto him, licking his face and neck with urgency. Soonyoung's relieved sigh turns into a giggle - he keeps feeling like a teenager in love. Maybe he is.

His friends sit down around them, smiles mirroring each other, and Soonyoung feels so complete. They eventually have to leave, stomachs growling and in need of a shower. His friends each bow to the wolf again, receiving a lick on their palms in return. Wonwoo is the last one. "I don't want to impose on you, but would you like to join us for dinner?" The wolf licks his palms again and nudges his muzzle against his bowed head, before returning to Soonyoung's side. "I'll join you in a little bit."

When his friends are gone, swallowed by the trees and bushes, Soonyoung drops his head against the wolf's, fingers curling into the fur around his neck. "I'd love for you to join us, but you don't have to." The wolf moves away and out of his grasp. Their eyes meet and slowly the wolf's features change, muzzle morphing into a nose and fur being replaced by skin. Soonyoung keeps staring at him, until the only reminder of the beautiful wolf are his eyes and an equally beautiful man is kneeling in front of him.

Soonyoung's gaze travels over the man, quickly looking away when he realises he is completely naked - he coughs a little, hoping the warmth in his cheeks doesn't show up as a bright red. The man clears his throat and Soonyoung looks at him again, making sure not to let his eyes wander away from his face. "I...I'm Jihoon." The voice is rough, sounding strained from lack of use, but it still sends a shiver down Soonyoung's spine - a deep voice coming from such a pretty face.

"Jihoon." Soonyoung tests the name out, letting it sit in his mouth and tasting it on his tongue. "Jihoon." He reaches out on instinct, hands cupping Jihoon's face - heart hammering against his ribcage. His skin is smooth under his palms, features much more angelic than he anticipated, but also sharp, strangely befitting the personality he's gotten to know. "Jihoon." The name keeps slipping past his lips, making it familiar with his tongue.

Jihoon leans into his touch, eyes never straying from Soonyoung's, and then he scrambles onto his lap, nosing at his neck. Soonyoung giggles once again, Jihoon's lashes fluttering against the sensitive skin of his neck like wings - a butterfly kiss. He can tell Jihoon is holding back, urge to lap at his neck palpable. Soonyoung cards his fingers through his hair. "Go ahead."

It's different, tongue much smaller than Soonyoung has gotten used to - he definitely isn't complaining about the peppering of kisses Jihoon adds to his ministrations. When Jihoon pulls back, there's a small string of saliva clinging to his bottom lip and chin, Soonyoung wipes it away with his thumb. "Is it...is it weird?" A faint pink tints Jihoon's cheeks and Soonyoung quickly shakes his head, smiling at him. "Thank you for trusting me, Jihoon." Jihoon mirrors his smile, shifting a little on his lap, and he suddenly becomes aware again of the fact that Jihoon is completely naked.

He has to force himself not look down - Jihoon's human stature might be smaller than his wolf's, but from the short glance Soonyoung got, he's very aware that something else definitely isn't small. Jihoon takes notice of the slight tension in his body, gently bumping their noses together. "What's wrong...Soonyoung?" His heart stutters hearing Jihoon say his name for the first time and he takes a deep breath to collect himself. "You...uh...you're kind of...um...naked."

Jihoon laughs, mouth revealing his sharp teeth - not as sharp as his canines - and throwing his head back. The sound is bright and Soonyoung hopes he'll get to hear it a lot, wants to be the cause of it again and again. Jihoon gets off his lap, standing in front of him, completely free of shame, and Soonyoung resolutely stares at his stomach. "I'm always naked, Soonyoung." He nods absentmindedly and regrets it immediately, the movement shifting his eyes down and he snaps his head up, looking at the clear blue sky.

He's sure he's blushing, face incredibly warm, and Jihoon laughs again, taking his hand and pulling him up. "I need to take a bath before we go join your friends." Soonyoung is almost a head taller than him and he has half a mind to bend his knees, wanting to make himself smaller, but Jihoon doesn't seem to care - it might insult him if Soonyoung makes their height difference obvious. Jihoon doesn't let go of his hand, looking up at him. "Join me?"

Soonyoung takes off his clothes, stopping when he's down to his boxers briefs, already feeling too exposed. He glances at Jihoon and sees him staring at his thighs, so he pokes him in the side. "Hey, my eyes are up here." He points the finger towards his face and Jihoon laughs again - no embarrassment about having been caught. "You never minded before..." Soonyoung splutters at the bold statement, cheeks heating up again. He tries to cover up how much the revelation affected him, keeping his tone light. "I didn't know you were ogling my thighs before."

Jihoon's eyes roam over his body for a moment, before they return to his face. "Don't worry, I've been ogling more than just your thighs." He smirks and teasingly pulls at the waistband of Soonyoung's boxer briefs. "Also...you should take those off. I'll need them, so we don't shock your friends with a naked man by your side." Soonyoung feels too hot in his own skin now, sure the flush has spread down to his chest at this point - he isn't as confident as Jihoon.

"I...um...I don't mind walking back in wet clothes. You...uh...you can have my shorts." Jihoon's smirk slips off his face and he steps closer to Soonyoung, going on his tiptoes and nosing at his collarbones - the action is so familiar, wolf behaviour taking over to apologise. Soonyoung slides his hand onto his neck, fingers curling into the hair at his nape and pulling him back a little to bump their noses together with a smile.

Jihoon loses his balance and Soonyoung instinctively wraps his free arm around his waist, keeping him on his feet. The new position means they're even closer, lips just a hair's breadth away, but neither of them move. Soonyoung is dying to taste his lips, the pink colour so inviting, but for the first time Jihoon doesn't seem confident, so he leans back, arm leaving his waist and fingers sliding down his arm, grasping his hand. He cocks his head towards the spring and Jihoon stares at him dazedly for a second, before nodding.

Jihoon keeps his distance, thoroughly rubbing his skin down with water. Soonyoung tries to help him, but he avoids his touch every time. He's starting to get worried he might've done something wrong. As far as he knows, werewolves tend to be more worried about humans when it comes to kissing and Jihoon has been scenting him non-stop since they've met - a kiss could be considered the human equivalent. Soonyoung gets out of the spring and takes a deep breath, before getting Jihoon's attention and taking off his drenched boxer briefs.

He tries not to think about how the cold water might've affected him, holding Jihoon's gaze. "Stop avoiding me now...please?" His voice almost becomes a whimper on the last word and it immediately makes Jihoon jump into action, swimming towards him and pulling himself out of the water. He picks up the boxer briefs, covering Soonyoung's exposed crotch with them and looking up at him. "Don't...don't do things you're not comfortable with." Soonyoung's heart jumps in his chest at the gentle tone and he wraps his arms around Jihoon.

He fits perfectly against him, head tucked under his chin. Soonyoung wonders what his wolf would look like in comparison to Jihoon's - he likes to imagine himself on the smaller side, tucking himself against Jihoon's bigger frame. It's a silly dream, completely and utterly out of reach, but it's not the first time he imagined it. The pack always treasured him as if he was one of their omegas and he might've liked it a little too much.

Soonyoung slowly pulls back from their embrace, taking the underwear from Jihoon and quickly turning around to put it back on. When he faces him again, Jihoon avoids his eyes. "Soonyoung..." He reaches for his hand, fingers curling around his palm. "I...I've never kissed anyone before." Jihoon finally looks at him and Soonyoung never wants to see that expression on his face again, shame swimming through his eyes. He squeezes his hand reassuringly. "We don't have to, but..." Soonyoung bites down on his tongue, stopping the words from escaping his mouth.

Jihoon's eyes widen slightly, repeating the 'but' quietly, and Soonyoung curses himself for letting it slip - it's too late now. "I-I would l-like being your...uh...f-first kiss...I g-guess?" He covers his face with his free hand, embarrassed by how awkward he sounds, stumbling over his words. Jihoon tugs at his hand and he peeks at him through in between his fingers. He's closer than before and Soonyoung drops his hand down, taking note of the fact that Jihoon is wearing his shorts now - a little big on him, riding low on his hips, and maybe equally as distracting as the exposed crotch.

Jihoon smiles up at him. "Take the lead." He comes even closer, chests touching, and goes on his tiptoes. Soonyoung's arm slides around his waist, entangling their still intertwined hands in favour of mirroring their earlier position, fingers finding their way into the hair at his nape again. He searches Jihoon's face for any sign of discomfort, making sure he's really okay with this, but all he sees is an overwhelming amount of trust - Soonyoung feels the same way.

He slowly inches his face closer, waiting for Jihoon to close his eyes, and then he connects their lips. It's just a soft press of lips at first, starting to add a little more pressure and move when he thinks the time is right. Jihoon copies his actions, lips parting slightly. Soonyoung nips at his bottom lip, before letting his tongue glide past his lips and meet Jihoon's in a gentle touch. A pleased noise escapes Jihoon's throat and he grows more confident in reciprocating.

His tongue moves a little awkwardly against Soonyoung's at first, but Soonyoung follows his earlier words and takes the lead, softening the pressure and slowing his movements. Jihoon's hands make their way around his neck, pulling them even closer together and changing the angle slightly. Soonyoung pulls back before he can lose himself too much in the sweet taste of Jihoon's mouth - it still lingers for a while. Jihoon slowly blinks his eyes open, meeting his, but looking slightly unfocused. Soonyoung takes it as a good sign when he leans back in kisses him again.

Jihoon is a scarily quick learner and Soonyoung feels like days could pass him by without him realising as long as they're kissing. By the time he's lost count of how many times they've kissed, he becomes painfully aware of the fact that his friends are waiting for them. He tells Jihoon as much and they reluctantly part, Soonyoung quickly putting on his shirt and taking Jihoon's hand to lead him to the hut.

They talk in hushed voices, the conversation isn't really important, but the words are still somehow only meant for each other to hear. When they arrive, Jun is waiting for them by the door. He does a double take at seeing Jihoon, but then he starts shouting excitedly, making the other three rush out of the hut. Four pairs of eyes are staring at them and Jihoon clears his throat, awkwardly waving his hand. "Hi, I'm Jihoon the...uh...wolf."

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Soonyoung's friends leave without him - they had only planned to stay for two weeks and have things to get back to - but Soonyoung decides to stay a little longer. Jihoon remains in his human form for most of their time together, never straying from his side. He only turns back into a wolf when it's time for them to sleep, letting Soonyoung rest his head on his soft fur as a pillow.

Soonyoung is beyond happy - wanting to stay with Jihoon forever - but he slowly remembers why he left his hometown in the first place. There's a feeling of lonliness deeply rooted within this place, the older he got the more apparent it became, almost driving him insane. Jihoon might be with him and he's never felt more at home having anyone else by his side, but the small town is suffocating and their small-mindedness even more so.

Living in a big city doesn't mean the hateful prejudices of humans are absent, but there are so many different communities and Soonyoung had found one of like-minded people - he misses the freedom of thought and expression. It takes him several days before he can bring it up to Jihoon. They're lying by the spring, bathing in the sunlight, fingers intertwined. "Jihoonie?" The other man hums, bringing their hands up and kissing Soonyoung's fingertips. "You need to go back, don't you?"

The words hit him harder than he expected - he didn't realise he had been so obvious. Jihoon sits up, looking down at him and carding his fingers through his hair. "I can smell your homesickness, but that's not how I know..." He smiles softly, but it does nothing to conceal the sadness. "There's this longing in your eyes." Soonyoung grasps the front of Jihoon's shirt - his shirt actually - and pulls him down, lips crashing together.

He pours his feelings into the kiss, into his hands, trying to touch every inch of Jihoon's body. It hits him what leaving means. Soonyoung presses himself closer to Jihoon, bending his back to connect them more. Jihoon growls a little into his mouth, biting down on his bottom lip before pulling away. "I can't do this not knowing if I'll see you again."

His voice contrasts with the growl - vulnerable and hurt. Soonyoung's heart aches and he tightens his arms around Jihoon. "I'm not leaving you, I'm just leaving this place." Jihoon struggles against his hold, but Soonyoung doesn't let go, he needs Jihoon to believe him - he will come back. The body in his arms starts changing shape, clothes ripping under his hands and palms meeting fur. Soonyoung digs his finger into the coat, refusing to let Jihoon have his way.

The growl the wolf releases is too close to his ears, but it's his immediate submission to the sound that hurts the most. Soonyoung drops his arms to the ground, closing his eyes, not wanting to see Jihoon leave him. The weight on top of him doesn't disappear and he feels claws digging into his skin. Slowly, he opens his eyes again, finding the wolf's red ones looking straight at him - Soonyoung immediately wants to submit even more, baring his neck.

Jihoon howls, claws starting to pierce through his skin. He's holding himself back and Soonyoung immediately snaps his head back, trying to make the space of exposed skin smaller again. Jihoon's eyes bore into him, red glow slowly disappearing until he can see the golden specks in them again. He doesn't shift back into his human form, resting his muzzle on Soonyoung's chest. It gets a little hard to breathe with the pressure of Jihoon's weight pressing down on him and he wraps his arms around him, shifting their position until they're both lying on their sides.

"I'm coming back, Jihoon." Soonyoung scratches the wolf behind his ears, shuffling closer and nuzzling his head under Jihoon's muzzle. The wolf moves away from him and Soonyoung whines, thinking he's being rejected, but Jihoon flips onto his back, making himself completely vulnerable to Soonyoung. A choked noise slips past his lips and he buries his face in the fur, throwing one arm over the wolf. "I promise, Jihoonie. I promise."

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Jihoon doesn't accompany him to the train station, but Soonyoung can hear the desperate howl coming all the way from the forest. It pierces into his heart and his body jolts, begging him to return to the wolf. He has to talk himself down, reminding himself that he'll be back next weekend. It calms him enough he can get on the train that'll take him back to Seoul. He isn't sure if he's imagining the short glimpse of a wolf running alongside the train, but it haunts his dreams the next couple of nights.

Things don't go as planned and Soonyoung can't return to his hometown for another three weeks. When he can finally get away, he doesn't stop running from the moment he gets off the train until he reaches the spring - falling a couple of times on his way, but not letting the scratches and possible bruises deter him. Jihoon is there and Soonyoung feels tears pricking at his eyes in relief. He rushes towards the wolf, falling to his knees to stop himself from crushing into him when Jihoon growls at him, fletching his teeth. His eyes are a bright red, signaling danger, willing to kill to protect himself.

"J-jiho-onie?" The wolf growls again, more threatening, baring his sharp canines. Tears start rolling down Soonyoung's cheeks before he can stop them, taking in Jihoon's state. His fur is sticking up at strange angles, greasy and unkempt, and he's gotten so thin. Soonyoung reaches out to him - wanting to comfort both of them with the familiar touch - but Jihoon snaps at his hand, teeth grazing against Soonyoung's skin. He whimpers, but doesn't retract his hand, more tears streaming down his face. "I-it's me. S-soony-young."

Soonyoung leans forward and Jihoon pounces on him, holding him down and snarling at him. "It's o-okay. I-I'm he-ere." He throws his head back, exposing his neck - he trusts Jihoon. The wolf dives down and Soonyoung feels teeth digging into his skin. He stays still, waiting for the pain, but then he feels the familiar tongue licking his neck and he releases the sobs he's been holding back, fingers curling into the wolf's fur. "J-jihoonie." Jihoon howls - it echoes through the air, a mix of pain and longing.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Soonyoung stays with him for two weeks. Jihoon is unable to turn into his human form and Soonyoung spends days grooming him, managing to get him to eat a little more every day. His fur starts looking fuller again and he's no longer as awfully thin as Soonyoung found him, but the difference to before remains evident. They stay cuddled up most of the time and Jihoon sleeps, curled against Soonyoung's side.

The days go by too quickly for Soonyoung's liking, but he can't stay much longer - tomorrow he has to leave. Jihoon whimpers when he tells him - it turns into a pained howl as his body starts shifting. Soonyoung doesn't know what to do, unable to stop him, unable to do anything about the excruciating pain. It takes hours before Jihoon is lying beside him in his human form, pale and thin. Soonyoung's eyes hurt from helplessly crying the entire time the shift took place, but fresh tears still manage to spill over when Jihoon smiles at him weakly.

He pushes himself up into a sitting position, groaning at every move, and cups Soonyoung's face, wiping the wet streaks from his face. "Soonyoung." His voice is small and Soonyoung surges forward, crushing their lips together. Jihoon barely reciprocates, but he slides his arms around him, fingers curling into his shirt.

Soonyoung lets him sleep again, counting down the hours they're losing with a heavy heart. After Jihoon wakes up, he forces him to eat and runs him a bath, helping him wash his body thoroughly. Jihoon is half-hard when he gets out of the tub and Soonyoung wraps a towel around him, rubbing his skin dry. He brushes his fingers over Jihoon's dick, paying close attention to his reactions. Jihoon sighs, dropping his forehead against his chest. "We can't." Soonyoung curls his fingers around his length, making him groan.

"Don't worry, I can do all the work." He presses a wet kiss against his naked shoulder, nipping at the skin. Jihoon grabs his wrist, pulling his hand off his dick. "That's not what I'm worried about, Soonyoung." He leans his head back, looking up at him - fear mixing with arousal in his expression. "It's not supposed to be possible." Jihoon whispers the words, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opens them again, there's a faint red glow to them. "I imprinted on you, Soonyoung."

Jihoon isn't wrong - a wolf imprinting on a human shouldn't be possible. It's never happened before, but it strangely makes sense to Soonyoung. "I love you." The words feel right on his tongue, their truth growing with every letter. "I love you." He kisses Jihoon, repeating the words against his lips.

It starts gentle. Jihoon prepares him carefully - making him come in the process. At first he uses his tongue, Soonyoung's hands gripping the sheets and moaning wantonly - Jihoon encourages him not to hold back. "Let me hear the beautiful sounds you make." He replaces his tongue with a finger, slowly starting to stretch Soonyoung and using generous amounts of lube. Every time he adds another finger, he brushes against his prostrate, increasing the pressure more and more as he goes on. When Jihoon adds a fourth finger, Soonyoung comes with his dick untouched.

Jihoon's fingers are still inside him, but he doesn't pull them out, taking Soonyoung's dick into his mouth and licking him clean. The overstimulation has Soonyoung's body twisting on the bed, held down by Jihoon's arm across his abdomen. It takes a little while, but his dick starts hardening again, growing in Jihoon's mouth. He pulls off with a wet sound and brushes his fingers against his prostrate again before removing them, leaving Soonyoung feeling empty.

Jihoon sits up, dick standing heavy between his legs, and Soonyoung's mouth waters - he hopes he'll get the chance to suck him off, sooner rather than later. He starts pouring lube onto his length and Soonyoung bends his legs, lifting them until his thighs touch his chest. Jihoon releases a groan at the sight, taking deep breaths, fingers tight on his dick. "Don't hold back. I want you to enjoy yourself." Jihoon's eyes glow red for a moment and he surges forward, knocking the breath out of Soonyoung.

He can still feel restraint in Jihoon's movements, but his mind goes blank once he starts pushing in. The stretch feels amazing and he's greatful for the thorough preparation. Jihoon slides in inch by inch, swallowing Soonyoung's high-pitched moans with his lips. Soonyoung has never felt so completely filled in his life. It's almost too much and he digs his heels into Jihoon's ass to urge him to move.

His thrusts are slow at first, only pulling out a little before pushing back in, and Soonyoung thinks he's going insane. "Let go, Jihoon." Their eyes meet and he sees the exact moment Jihoon follows his words, eyes turning a deep red. Nothing gentle remains, guttural growl leaving his lips before he starts thrusting in earnest. Soonyoung's moans get stuck in his throat, body feeling like it's going to split and loving every second of it.

Jihoon changes the angle slightly, hitting Soonyoung's prostrate with every thrust, and he comes again, painting white stripes between them. There's not a second for him to catch his breath, overstimulation bordering on painful as Jihoon continues to drill into him. Soonyoung's body isn't made for this, but he squeezes a hand between their bodies, wrapping it around his dick and jerking himself off until he's hard again. The pleasure barely outweighs the pain, but there's something about it that makes him feel alive.

Another guttural growl from Jihoon lets him know he's close, hips speeding up even more. Something starts catching at his rim with every thrust and Soonyoung remembers that Jihoon has a knot. He throws his head back without thinking when he's stretched even more, knot pushing into him. Jihoon growls again and then teeth sink into Soonyoung's neck at the same time Jihoon comes inside of him, thrusts halting abruptly. Soonyoung screams, pain almost unbearable. His orgasm overwhelms him and he blacks out.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Soonyoung wakes up with a start, scrambling into a sitting position and regretting it immediately. His whole body hurts - pain seemingly etched into his bones. He looks around the room, heart dropping when he realises he's alone. "Jihoon?" His voice is weak, but he doesn't let it stop him, sliding to the edge of the bed and placing his feet on the floor. He carefully shifts his weight, testing his legs, but they buckle underneath him immediately. Arms wrap around him, stopping him from falling down.

"You need to lie down." Jihoon's voice is gentle, lifting him back onto the bed and pushing at his shoulders until his back hits the sheets. He covers him with a blanket and Soonyoung whines when he refuses to look at him, eyes cast down the entire time. "Jihoonie." Soonyoung wraps his fingers around his wrist, trying to pull him closer, but lacking the strength to do so. Jihoon sits down next to him, but there's too much space between and Soonyoung needs to have him close.

He whines again, tugging at his wrist. Jihoon finally looks at him and Soonyoung's heart twists at the exhaustion on his face. "What's wrong, Jihoonie? What happened?" He tries to sit up again, but Jihoon immediately pushes him back down. "Don't." The stern tone is emphasised by a small snarl and Soonyoung submits immediately. Jihoon turns away for a moment, grabbing something, and then he places the end of a straw into Soonyoung's mouth. "Drink." It isn't a command, but he still complies immediately, cold liquid coating his hoarse throat.

He empties the entire glass and Jihoon gets up to bring him another, but Soonyoung stops him. "I love you. Please, don't leave me." Jihoon freezes, almost dropping the glass. He puts it down onto the nightstand with shaking hands before turning back around, eyes intense as they meet Soonyoung's. "How can you still say that after what I did?" Soonyoung doesn't understand what he's trying to say, he wants to reassure him that he means it, but Jihoon continues before he can get his mouth to form the words.

"You slept for two days, Soonyoung. I thought you were dead and there was nothing I could do with my knot locking us together for hours. Fuck, I didn't even ask if I could knot you." He runs a finger through his hair, nostrils flaring and eyes glowing red in anger. "Your body isn't made to take a knot, I could've seriously injured you." Soonyoung tries to protest, but Jihoon cuts him off. "Worst of all, I bit you. I lost control completely and claimed you like the idiot I am. That bite alone is enough to kill you, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung's hand automatically goes to his neck, hissing a little when his fingers brush over the wound. Jihoon's eyes widen, caught between reaching for him and getting far away. "I wanted all of it, Jihoon." He drops his hand down and Jihoon's eyes immediately flicker to his neck, low growl leaving his throat. Soonyoung pats the space next to him, but Jihoon doesn't move, so he releases a high-pitched keen and suddenly his arms are full of the other man.

They arrange themselves into a comfortable position with Soonyoung's head lying on Jihoon's lap while he cards his fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. "You really did grow up around wolves." Jihoon pokes his cheek and Soonyoung giggles sleepily. "Your pitch is perfect, speaking directly to the alpha in me." He nuzzles his face against Jihoon's stomach, trying to hide how pleased he is about the comment - he falls asleep with a smile.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

When Soonyoung wakes up this time, his head is still resting on Jihoon, now in his wolf form and licking his tongue over the bite mark on his neck. It sends pleasant shivers down his spine, back curving to press himself closer to Jihoon. He almost falls back asleep - skin tingling all over - but suddenly his soft pillow disappears and Jihoon is back in his human form. "This...is impossible." Soonyoung snorts - a lot of impossible things have happened and he isn't sure he still believes in impossibility.

"The bite! It healed like a...mate mark." Jihoon's voice turns breathless on the last two words and Soonyoung shoots upright, scrambling off the bed and running towards the bathroom. He stares at his reflection in the mirror, eyes slowly wandering down to his neck. His breath catches in his throat. There are perfect light red teeth marks gracing his skin, no scarring. Jihoon joins him, gaze fixed on him in the mirror. He meets his eyes, smile threatening to split his face and tears rolling down his cheeks.

Soonyoung turns to him, cradling his face in his hands and leaning down to connect their lips. It's a little wet from his tears and their teeth knock into each other, neither of them able to stop smiling long enough to share a proper kiss. "I love you." They say it at the same time - Jihoon's eyes glowing a gentle red and Soonyoung's mark tingling.

**Author's Note:**

> if you actually read this...i'm sorry :/ (lol can you tell how disappointed i am with how this turned out)
> 
> i'm mostly active on twitter @kwonhooon (3 "o"s) where i write soonhoon aus and do drabble requests (like this was supposed to be and i obviously failed)


End file.
